Not All That It Seems
by chopsauce
Summary: Goten may be sick of how self-involved Trunks has become, but is his new girlfriend any better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so this isn't the sequel many of you were after, I'm soooorrrryyyy, I'm hanging on to be inspired for that I don't want to write something which isn't very good, and I hope you can understand. I promise to do it though, soon enough.**  
**What it is instead is a new story, the plot for which was suggested to me by a user who has trusted me very kindly to write her idea in my style, which is a high honour! It won't be romantic, as this wasn't her vision for the story, but it will involve Trunks and Goten, and I hope to do it justice.**

**Chop**  
**x**

* * *

Walking to meet Trunks at the bar, Goten was a strange mix between resentful and optimistic. This was the first time in several months his so-called best friend had bothered to cement plans with him, and if Goten was truly honest with himself, he was still only half sure that Trunks would actually show up. Still, he thought, this was further towards hanging out than they'd been in several months… 'Although that shouldn't be classed as an achievement' he said drily to no one in particular.  
His best, or at least oldest, friend had become increasingly… Goten searched his mind for the least offensive term, self-involved? Yeah, that's the nicest way to put it. Since he graduated university he was not yet in charge of the world's largest corporation, but he was heir to it, and as of his eighteenth birthday, he had access to funds similar to if he was. He was also highly intelligent, successful with women and (though Goted hated to admit it) cool as fuck.

Goten on the other hand came from a much more modest background, and although handsome himself, had much less success to boast of, and although he did his best not to be jealous of his friend, damn it was hard, especially when Goten seemed to be taking a backseat on Trunks' list of priorities. Trunks seemed to storm through girlfriends (if you could go as far as to call them that) and swerve them as quickly as they came, Goten took his dating slower, he liked to hook up, but he was really looking for something with more staying power, it's hard to meet people when you're going out less though, he concluded… he supposed that was his lookout though, not Trunks'. Goten had graduated from a less prestigious university, but he had not done badly, and he'd recently managed to secure his first job since graduation in game development; he was super excited, as well as scared, and kind of lonely, but of course Trunks wouldn't know any of that… he hadn't asked.

He seated himself on arrival, obviously Trunks wasn't here yet, Goten knew better than to be early or even on time when it came to Trunks but of course even getting here late his purple-haired friend always had to be later, Goten ordered a couple of drinks. He figured Trunks could have the other if he showed up soon, he also figured he'd most likely be drinking them both himself.

After a forty-five minute wait and an internal struggle about whether to just get up and leave, Trunks swanned through the door, Goten folded his arms and did his best not to growl, coming was a mistake he concluded, as Trunks swung himself into the booth with a grin.

'Goten! Buddy! How the fuck is it?'

'Erm, great yeah, only I've been here 45 minutes, I got here late, and what you are right now isn't even late any more it's just fucking rude'

'Awh man don't be like that I got held up, let me get you a drink'

Trunks waved a couple of fifties at the guy behind the bar who came running to take an order and then back with the drinks, Goten ignored this.

'Busy doing what exactly?'

'Erm, Katie, and then I think Annie?' I dunno' He grinned and winked.

Goten shook his head, anger bubbling inside him, gripping the table it was a while before he noticed the wood splintering.

'Are you never fucking sated? Is there something wrong with you? I haven't seen you in months. You could have text me, I could have come later, you are so fucking-'

Trunks started making to prise his seething friend's hand off the table.

'Goten, I'm sorry, you're right, it was selfish and this is our catch-up day and honestly I am truly sorry, please, drink up, your night's on me.'

Goten took a deep breath and attempted to let go, 'One night,' he thought, 'then I'm done'. He smiled grimly at the other, 'You bet it fucking is'.

* * *

After around shot number four, Goten decided maybe this wasn't too horrendous, and that was despite the fact that he was only just about tipsy; sometimes that Saiyan physiology could be a curse. As they drank they talked, well, mostly Trunks talked, and then was completely surprised at whatever information Goten managed to squeeze in about himself.

'So you have a job now?' He asked, surprised. 'Man I always thought you'd put your skills to use at Capsule Corp.'

Goten looked sidelong at him, 'Well I wouldn't have ruled it out, but you have to ask me to do that, otherwise I have to find a job, you see how that works?'

Trunks should his head, as if trying to clear it 'No yeah, absolutely, congratulations.'

'We're completely different people now,' Goten thought, not without sadness, 'I feel like I don't even know him' Goten sighed, 'Toilet' he explained as he excused himself.

Standing in the bathroom, where most great thinking is done, 'Maybe I'm being harsh,' he thought to himself, 'he's probably under a hell of a lot of pressure, maybe I'd be the same, and at least he's here talking to me'. Resolving to try harder to understand, Goten returned to the table, only to find Trunks surrounded by 3 girls; he found himself unable to shake the feeling Trunks had been waiting for an opportunity to smuggle them in, his resolve melted as quickly as it had come 'Here we fucking go,' He muttered.

'Goten! You're back, listen these are my friends-' One of the girls giggled, Goten rolled his eyes '-This is Kayleigh, Stephanie, and Victoria.'

Victoria, Goten noted, was sitting a little further away than the other two, although whether this was through dignity and disinterest or just because she recognised she wasn't first choice, Goten couldn't tell. By the time Goten looked from Victoria back to Trunks he seemed to be simultaneously making out with the other two, and Goten realised he'd already forgotten their names.

'Eurgh, gross.' Goten made no effort to sit back down and made to reach for his jacket, the third girl grabbed his arm.

'Please for the love of anything do not leave me to sit and watch that on my own.'

Goten looked at her small hand on his wrist, her nails were painted a deep red.

'Listen, I'm not rich and I'm not interested and most of all I don't want to look at that, so I'll be leaving'

'Woah no, I'm not trying to make a move, and what does being rich have to do with anything? I just don't want to be left on my own, the one on the left is my ride home, please just be my friend for like an hour and then you can storm off, please?'

Goten looked into her pretty face and sighed, 'An hour,' he warns her, 'Then I'm gone. I should have left long before you arrived.'

* * *

They talked for some time, and Goten decided quietly that she seemed nice, unlikely to behave in the same manner as he friends, and entirely in the wrong place. She asked him questions about himself, how long he'd known Trunks, if he was always like this, and Goten answered as best he could without being as awful about Trunks as he truly felt like being. Half an hour had passed when Goten looked up, amazingly Trunks was still making out with one girl while ignoring the other, Goten felt anger rising in his chest, 'I'm sorry,' He told his new friend, 'If I stay here it's like I'm justifying how he's acting, and I really want him to know I'm not cool with it.'

'Oh no come on, she's my ride home, you're literally the only thing that's made this night bearable.'

Goten couldn't help a small smile.

'That's very kind, listen I'll walk you, whatever, but I'm leaving.'

Victoria smirked, 'Nailed it.' She thought. Trunks surfaced, as they both got up to leave.

'Hey Goten, score!' He said suggestively, winking.

'You know what Trunks,' He said with rage, no longer able to contain it, 'From what I hear, a post-apocalyptic world does you good'

And with that he threw money down and swept out.


	2. Chapter 2

Goten seethed as they walked through the cool night air. The harsh sulphur of the street lights threw his even features into jagged relief as they passed. Victoria felt like a different woman may be scared, but not her; she'd dealt with dangerous men. She felt she could sense his anger, and the power that came with it almost radiating from him, but she also knew there was no malice in him, although this was part intuition and part how she had heard Trunks talk about him, almost with pride.

After a while Goten began to notice the silence that had settled between them, and wondered briefly if he'd unsettled her, guiltily he chanced a sideways glance, she was walking as though it hadn't fazed her, and Goten felt himself reluctantly smile.

'Listen, sorry, I don't even know where you live, I assume if this wasn't the right way you'd have stopped me?'

She looked at him and smiled, 'Yeah, it's quite a way though, as I said I was banking on a ride'

He paused for a second thinking, finally deciding she didn't look like the type to scare easy, 'Well I wouldn't like you to go home disappointed..'

With that he picked her up and burst into the sky.

* * *

Back at the bar, Trunks had taken to staring into his drink, the girl Trunks had been neglecting had been stunned out of angrily tapping her foot, but remained arms folded, as the other looked at Trunks strangely, it was as though Goten's words still hung in the air.

Trunks had quickly stifled his shock and hurt at what his friend had said, and although he had rearranged his expression in record time, the girl had still seen shades of vulnerability flit across his face.

'What did he mean by a post-apocalyptic world?' She asked uneasily, after a time.

'I don't know.' He lied, watching the ice melt into the brown liquid.

She was sure she was sceptical but wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know what he'd actually meant. She shifted awkwardly in her seat, 'Um listen maybe we're gonna go, I have to be up tomorrow.' She glanced at her friend whose disgruntled expression morphed into relief.

'Up? Come on girls, come back to mine?

'I don't think so.' She laughed awkwardly, starting to get up. She paused a second and sat back down, seemingly unsure if she should go on 'I feel I should warn you, though,' she started carefully, 'just because your friend seems nice, he should be careful with Victoria.'

'Goten? Why? He's not that bothered anyway, and besides he can take care of himself'

'Maybe.' She said cryptically, before her and her friend collected their things and left Trunks alone to think on his actions and what they'd said.

* * *

Over the following weeks Trunks tried repeatedly to contact Goten; calls, texts, even showing up at his apartment and posting notes through the letterbox when he wouldn't answer had no effect.  
Trunks couldn't say why, but the girl's parting words to him that night connected with an urge to protect his best friend that Trunks realised he had long forgotten.  
Normally he would brush something like that off, someone with the strength and capability of Goten didn't need his help, but for some reason this time, Trunks really felt like he did. He had no proof, he had no information, he knew he couldn't explain it, but his gut believed it, and that felt like enough. He at the very least had to know if Goten had been seeing Victoria, Trunks had met what seemed like a thousand girls and now he thought about it, there was something about her, something he'd overlooked, and something someone as kind and giving (and if he was being truly honest _naïve) _as Goten would never see. At a loss for options, and feeling borderline desperate, Trunks resolved to seek help from the only person he could think of who might know anything about Goten's situation.

Knocking what he realised a little late was sort of feverishly, Trunks waited on Gohan's doorstep, hearing running and thudding and a child's laughter on the other side. 'Pan will you move out of the way and behave yourself for just like a minute while I get the door,' Gohan's harried and muffled voice came from the other side.

'Trunks!' Gohan said with poorly disguised surprised as he opened the door. 'Wow man, good to see you, what brings you here? Come in.'

Pan bolted forward to latch onto Trunks' leg.

'Hey Gohan, hey Panny, nothing major man just a flying visit I just wanted to ask you' he said, following Gohan down the hall to the kitchen, dragging the leg with Pan on slightly behind him as he did so, 'if you've heard from Goten?'

'Goten?' Gohan asked in surprise as they reached the small bright room, he indicated for Trunks to sit down and busied himself making drinks. 'Um not really, kind of, have you fallen out?'

'Fallen out? Nah man. Well maybe a bit, I'm just sort of worried.' Gohan glanced over and for the first time grasped the seriousness in the younger man's expression.

'Go play in the garden Pan,' Gohan told his daughter who had wriggled from the floor into Trunks' lap after hitching a ride to the kitchen. Begrudgingly, she scowled at her father as she traipsed outside muttering.

'Worried how?' Gohan continued after his daughter had closed the door.

'I dunno the last time I saw him he was with this girl' Trunks said, fidgeting.

Gohan raised an eyebrow, thinking he'd relegated his daughter for nothing '…You're worried that he got a girlfriend?'

Trunks stuttered at how stupid he sounded 'No Gohan you don't understand, this girl, I have a really bad feeling about her' he blurted out.

'I see, has she done something?' Gohan reasoned, trying his best to understand why the other felt the situation so dire.

'Well no. I don't know. Gohan this is serious I know it sounds ridiculous but he's so innocent and my gut just tells me it's not right.' He stopped and gathered his resolve 'Listen Gohan, I haven't been a great friend lately and I owe him this.'

Gohan suddenly felt like he was getting a better grasp on the situation 'Trunks,' he began as tactfully as possible, 'I'm sorry man, but it sounds to me like you're feeling guilty and looking to save him from something to compensate. Maybe he doesn't need saving buddy, maybe you'll just have to wait for him to come around.'

Trunks shook his head, 'I know it probably looks that way, and I know this sounds crazy I really do, but I honestly believe it,' Trunks looked up into Gohan's eyes, he realised how like his best friend he looked, like his best friend except harder, less carefree, he looked earnestly into them, 'Gohan, can you just tell me, do you know if he's been seeing anyone?'

Gohan sighed, seeing the strained look on Trunks' face 'Yeah, I actually think she might have moved in with him'

'MOVED IN? Gohan it's been like three weeks doesn't that strike you as odd?'

'Well yeah admittedly it's fast' He said, taking his glasses off and clearing the lenses on his t-shirt, 'But if it feels right then it feels right I suppose.'

Trunks let out a long breath 'I know I sound crazy, just-just keep an eye out for him, and if you can and you're willing, let me know, yeah?

Gohan looked at him for a long time before replying 'Yeah, of course.'

Trunks felt a small weight lift inside him, just a small one.

'Hey shouldn't you be at work?'

'Shouldn't you?'

'Touché.'

* * *

**Aloha, **  
**I hope this is proving an enjoyable read so far, for me it's proving difficult to arrive at the parts i want to arrive at, it's taking a lot of words to tell this one, please let me know if you like it, or if you don't, and why, if you want. I'm all about that stuff. (:(:(:**  
**Chop**

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter is super long, but ergo more bang for your buck right? I hope you all find this enjoyable and progressive, although admittedly not an awful lot of dramatic events take place, but it's all about advancement I suppose? So far this one is the longest it's taken me to write a chapter, but not just because of extra length, pound for pound just a more difficult write, trying to get to the point and not get caught up describing doorways etc., I'm prone to meaningless descriptions. Good god, I'm doing it now. Also, what's the deal with ratings when it comes to swearing? Should i up it? Thanks in advance!**

**Also, I have most of the next chapter written, I was going to lump it in all together but it was way way too long so I decided I'd split it, but the good news is the next bit will be up shortly.**

**Chop**  
**x**

* * *

Weeks rolled into months and Trunks had yet to see or hear of his best friend, and a less than merry Christmas had reared its head before Trunks heard from Gohan again. The only person who seemed not to notice the collapsed relationship between the two childhood best friends was Bulma, who was beside herself with joy at Trunks' new found commitment and willingness at Capsule Corp, training for his eventual leadership. If she'd have bothered to speak to her son, she would have realised that his willingness was not through enthusiasm but through desire for distraction, a brief glimpse of his friend out of the window of his company car on the way to a meeting one day was all he'd been afforded, when he swore he'd noted distinct weight loss. He seemed to see lookalikes in every crowd now though, but then he had to admit to himself, he was looking for them.

Trunks had to wonder about this phenomenon, how strange it was that when thinking about someone, the similarities of their face with any single other person seemed pronounced, and the mind has a tendency to insist on their presence. Trunks wondered whether he'd even notice Goten if he saw him again, his capacity for double takes seemed exhausted. He sat in his office rifling through papers, it was a week before Christmas, and in an attempt to at least sort of enjoy the holiday season, he'd been doing his level best to not think about his best friend of late. Soon enough, what had started out as rising panic had faded into a perpetual yet dull worry in the pit of his stomach; he couldn't force himself on a person who didn't want to be helped. His father had reminded him of this a month previously in a rare moment of openness from a man who pretended not to be perceptive. He'd been training in the gravity room after a long day, the busier he was the better, he'd found, when his father appeared at the door, leaning against the frame and considering him with shrewd eyes.

'As much as I approve of your new regime boy, this is something against which there is no fight, you cannot force Kakarot's brat to get a hold of himself, and you can't beat up either of them. Well, you could beat him up, and I sympathise if you want to, but it won't have the effect you desire.'

Trunks turned, his expression pained, 'So what do I do?' he said, almost desperately.

'Wait' His father had replied, and so he had been, which led him to the work ethic he'd arrived at, and was the reason he was sat at his desk when Gohan materialised into the room.

'Jesus Christ Gohan, when did you even learn to do that, can't you call ahead I think I've shit my pants.' Trunks exclaimed, grabbing a bunch of his shirt over where his heart seemed to be beating out of his chest and panting.

Gohan ignored all this, 'Goten's at Mt Paozu.'

'What?'

'You asked me to let you know, I'm letting you know, if he didn't look so grim I mightn't have bothered, but he does, and he won't listen to me.'

'Okay' Trunks replied resolutely, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and pulling it on as Gohan walked over, putting two fingers to his forehead and the other hand on Trunk's shoulder, they dematerialised into nothingness.

It was a strange sensation Trunk always found, to Instantly Transmit, it felt like nothing, and everything; every atom of your being disassociating and reforming in almost no time at all, and at a completely different location. This meant that the season being as it was, the cold snow-driven night air seemed to lodge itself between each and every one of his composite molecules, so that upon arrival he felt frozen to the core, and as such the two of them shivered and staggered to the front door.  
'Why not just Transmit inside?' Trunks said, gritting his teeth and hunching over.  
'Seemed rude.' Gohan managed, Trunks would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't scared that more exposure would cause them to freeze.

Trunks braved reaching a hand up to ring the bell when Gohan caught it, 'Before we go in,' he began, 'he came to me for money, not that long ago, I gave him what I could, but I don't know if it was enough, I tried to send him to you, just to be sure, but he wouldn't do it. I don't know who he owes, and why he doesn't just refuse to pay it, cause I don't know what kind of person could possibly be a threat to him, but anyway, those are the facts.'

Trunks took a second to digest this information.

'Well thanks, this is so stupid, I would never refuse him, he should know that.'

'I think he does. I think he just for some reason, right now, would rather suffer.' Gohan said, with an expression which suggested to Trunks that he took no pleasure in hurting him, before leaning across Trunks to ring the bell.

Chi-Chi answered, throwing her arms around the pair of them and ushering them in, the Son household always shone around Christmas time, Tinsel and beads hung across every wall and doorway, and anything which could be burnished to have a rosy glow, most certainly had one. They found the peloton in the living room, as Trunks looked around and greeted Goku, Videl and Pan (who almost squeezed the life out of him) in turn, his eyes almost drifted over Goten, who sat looking gaunt and sunken in the corner, faking a smile. He half expected the two of them to pick up the argument from all those months ago from where they left off, but instead his friend barely acknowledged him. Victoria was perched next to him, sat forward in her chair, thin fingers coiled possessively around his forearm, reminding Trunks forcibly of a dragon guarding her hoard as she talked and he nodded and forced laughs from a position that was almost behind her.

'So New Year, Goku and I were thinking of throwing a party, isn't that right Goku?' Chi-Chi cooed around at them all, obviously delighted to find herself the hostess to her two sons after a long hiatus. Goku nodded and gestured through a mouthful of something.

'What, here?' Trunks replied thinking of them all crammed into their house, 'I could rent somewhere I don't mind'

'You and your money' Chi-Chi laughed genially, 'I'll not have you showing us up.'

'You can't afford that, don't be silly,' Goten spoke up for the first time, looking at him pointedly, 'I think mum's happy to have it here.' Goten continued to look at him, as if there was something he was supposed to be picking up on, if there was Trunks for the life of him couldn't figure it out, and was caught off guard merely for the fact that Goten had addressed him, he looked at Gohan for support who gave an almost imperceptible nod.

'Um, yeah i suppose so.'

Trunks looked to Victoria, whose eyes had snapped back and forth between the two throughout the exchange, and Goten looked as fierce as he seemed to be able.

Chi-Chi seemed not to notice this bizarre turn of events as she propelled everyone into the kitchen and insisted they eat at least their own weight in her cooking, and Trunks set about calculating the best way to grab a minute alone to talk to Goten without his guard dog interfering.

* * *

Fortunately enough, the chance presented itself after dinner, as Victoria let herself out the back door to make a call, amazingly she'd tried to take Goten with her but was shouted down by Chi-Chi who insisted he help with the clear up. Trunks in a moment of clarity, insisted in turn that he do her share as no one should have to do the cooking _and _the cleaning, and she reluctantly eventually conceded to have a sit down.

An awkward moment passed between them as one washed and one dried before Trunks decided there was no time to waste.

'What the fuck?' He opened with.

'What do you mean? You know what the fuck. I've spoken to you today haven't i? What more do you want. I'm just getting on with my life.'

'Goten you've been avoiding my eye all day, you've been avoiding my calls for what seems like 5 years and I'm sorry I know I was a dick, but this is ridiculous. You're the other half of my god damn whole man, I feel bad, and I think it's because you feel bad.'

Goten opened his mouth as if to contest this point but Trunks wasn't willing to listen. He ceased drying and turned to look at his friend.

'You can't lie to me, we were one person, I know when you're not happy.'

'You don't know what you're talking about' Goten replied, almost convincingly, he too had stopped washing and simply stood with his hands in the suds.

Trunks paused, weighing his words carefully. 'You could have come to me for money'

'Oh so you've spoken to Gohan then?' Goten retorted, rediscovering his earlier anger, 'You're all the same, talking behind my back, thinking you know what's good for me, well you don't.'

'Man, listen to yourself, let me help you, please.' Trunks pleaded, sensing that whatever headway he'd been making was about to be lost.

'No, I'm leaving; I shouldn't have come, neither should you. I'm probably going to have to show up for New Year, don't be here.'

And with that he left Trunks stood in the kitchen, dishcloth in hand, wondering why he had expected that to go any better.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, next one is more exciting i promise promise promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wishing events had gone differently does nothing to ensure that they did, as Trunks discovered over the sleepless night and coffee fuelled morning following his attempt to speak to Goten. Distractions seemed less easy to come by with an event so fresh in his mind and his journey through the corridor and lift of the Capsule Corp offices seemed to be undertaken by someone else. He supposed people must have said hello to him as he made his way through, he couldn't remember if he'd replied. Trunks opened the door to his office heaving a sigh and rubbing his eyes with the palm of his other hand, which meant it wasn't until he closed the door behind himself that he noticed some vaguely familiar red hair from over the top of his chair, facing the window behind his desk.

Trunks stopped, startled, as his exhausted mind made some loose connections and attempted to reboot.

'Who let you in?' He asked, finally.

'I let myself in' She said, still facing the window.

Security is awful then, Trunks noted to himself.

'I'm here to ask a favour' Victoria supplied as she spun his chair to face him, 'Goten's in trouble, he owes money, he won't ask himself, he's too proud.'

Trunks eyed her for a second, trying to figure her out, but her face betrayed nothing, 'How do I know where the money's going?'

'You'll just have to trust me'

'...Well I don't'

'But you won't risk it, 'cause you want to help him, so you'll pay me, right? Honour, I don't understand it, it makes you too easy.' She lifted herself gracefully out of his chair and began to move around the room unconcernedly, looking at the paintings which adorned the office.

Trunks sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before seeing no way around it and pulling out his cheque book, 'How much?' He managed, through gritted teeth. Resolving in his mind that he would tell Goten how she showed up behind his back, and praying that would at least spark some doubt for him, if nothing else.

'10 grand' she said, still concerning herself with the artwork.

'10 grand?' He exclaimed, 'What the hell for?'

'Debts are debts, you don't want to know.'

Trunks headed over to lean on his desk and scrawled the number viciously, doing his best not to mutter under his breath, before storming over to where she now stood in the center of the room and thrusting it into her hand. 'I don't know what you're doing,' He told her, mouth set in a grim line as he seethed, 'but I feel I should let you know, I don't like you, I don't trust you, and you're on borrowed time.'

Victoria seemed to choose not to respond to this, instead taking the cheque smoothly and depositing it in a large red handbag supported on her forearm, before dropping the bag to the floor. 'I thought you might say something to that effect' She said, as she grabbed Trunks by the wrists pulling him towards her and stepped backwards. He found himself keeping in step with her in his effort not to fall over her feet, the result of which was her backed against a desk by the door.

Trunks just about managed a 'What the-' as she grabbed him by the base of his suit jacket, pulling his lips to meet hers. Whether out of shock or force of habit Trunks almost found himself reciprocating before his sense returned to him.

Wrenching himself away and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as if to undo the act, he finally managed to say 'Are you out of your fucking mind?'

She ignored this too and proceeded to make a business of pushing him away before storming towards a bookshelf in the corner of the room behind Trunks, where she lifted a bag off the highest shelf. Trunks for all his super speed and super strength had failed to notice this addition to his office, and his face fell as comprehension dawned.

'You tell him I was here, I show him this tape. It's a security camera, there's no sound, and I have a feeling you won't come off very well. I mean, you expecting me to trade _services _shall we say, in exchange for your help, that's sick. Attempting to force yourself on someone. And with your best friend's girlfriend no less, what is wrong with you?'

'But I- I didn't- I would never-'

'I don't know why you're acting like it's something so unheard of Trunks, you remember what it was like, surely?'

'Don't flatter yourself' He replied, deciding he'd rather not recall.

'You know, Goten told me you didn't have access to any of your fortune. I should have guessed he was lying. See you soon.'

Satisfied with the effects of this exclamation she turned on her heel, smirking, leaving a confused and helpless Saiyan in her wake.


End file.
